


Menta

by lenayuri



Series: The Detective and his Blogger (johnlock) [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Potterlock, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John se despierta con dolor de cabeza, no recuerda qué pasó y, lo más importante, no tiene ni la menor idea de qué es lo que hace <i>él</i> en su cama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menta

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a **Amelia** por echarle un ojito a mi fanfic.

_¡Me lleva el hipogrifo!_ , gritó mentalmente John al darse cuenta de las fachas en las que estaba y del terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía. Como se había sentado en un movimiento rápido, la habitación entera estaba dándole vueltas. ¿O era él quien daba vueltas? No, definitivamente era la habitación.

Cerró los ojos cuando los sonidos del exterior explotaron en sus sensibles oídos. John no podía soportar tal tortura. Sin abrir los ojos movió la mano hasta llegar a su almohada y tomar su varita – al menos seguía ahí y no la había perdido. Después de unos minutos de meditar si debía o no abrir los ojos, comenzó a parpadear poco a poco hasta que pudo identificar las cortinas del dosel de su cama.

Lanzó un  _Tempus_  y notó que aún era temprano – tomando en cuenta que era sábado y podía quedarse dormido hasta tarde, si es que no quería desayunar. Tanteando sus opciones – seguir durmiendo y dejar que el dolor de cabeza se le pasara; darse un baño e ir a desayunar; darse un baño, bajar a desayunar y volver a dormir – John decidió que debía ir al baño primero, luego decidiría qué hacer por el resto de la mañana.

Pero antes de poner un pie en el suelo, un ruido a su derecha le alertó. John se tensó y dentro de su dolor de cabeza trató de enfocarse en el sonido, por si sólo lo imaginó, pero un segundo ruido, seguido de un movimiento bajo las sábanas señaló que, efectivamente, había  _algo_  – o alguien en su cama.

John se puso de pie y volvió a marearse; sacudió la cabeza y dio la vuelta a su cama hasta al lado de la  _cosa_. John se decidió entonces. Respiró hondo y con su mano derecha – la misma que sostenía su varita – tomó las cubiertas de la cama y las lanzó a los pies de ésta, todo esto para encontrarse a Sherlock.

John sabía que había dejado de respirar mientras observaba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo – un año menor, Ravenclaw – completamente dormido, ajeno al conflicto interno de John mientras trataba de esclarecer sus recuerdos hasta encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que rondaba una y otra vez:  _¿Qué, en el infierno, pasó aquí?_

.

John había recibido una nota dentro de su libro de pociones, la que leyó antes de que el profesor llegara a la clase para dar indicaciones. Las pocas palabras que traía la nota:  _"Tu habitación. Siete de la noche"_ eran fácilmente reconocibles para John.

.

Sherlock no se caracterizaba por ser hablador, mucho menos explicar lo que quería o pensaba hacer. John llevaba de conocerlo tres años – cuando Sherlock, de tercer año, era molestado por unos Slytherins de quinto mientras John, de cuarto año, hacía su camino hasta el campo de Quidditch para la práctica de Hufflepuff y se detuvo para defenderlo, ganando un ojo morado, los nudillos lastimados, una detención y un amigo.

Su relación había sido ligeramente caótica al principio. John era demasiado propenso a preocuparse por los demás, pero Sherlock superaba con creces su nivel de tolerancia y, varias veces, John estuvo tentado a lanzarle un  _Petrificus Totalus_ sólo para mantenerlo fuera de peligro. Pero al pasar el tiempo, John descubrió que Sherlock era así. Era como una estampida de hipogrifos, así de caótico, así de impresionante.

Entonces, John encontró que su preocupación por su amigo era  _ligeramente_ diferente de cómo trataba a sus demás compañeros y amigos – porque sí, tenía otros amigos además de Sherlock – y a sus quince años, John había tenido su primer sueño húmedo protagonizado por, precisamente, Sherlock.

Después de eso, John no había tenido la cara para hablar con Sherlock de frente sin sonrojarse al recordar el sueño, por lo que le explicó – vía notas – que estaba muy retrasado en sus tareas y entrenamiento de Quidditch que lamentaba no poder verlo mucho.

Sherlock había estado accedido sin rechistar y terminaron por optar por ese medio de comunicación alternativo.

Dos semanas después, John pudo volver a hablar de frente con Sherlock sin el temor a ser descubierto; sin embargo, para pesar de John, sus sueños sólo aumentaron en lugar de disminuir.

.

John llegó después de su entrenamiento de Quidditch a su habitación donde, sabía, Sherlock le estaba esperando. John no se preocupaba por el hecho de que Sherlock hubiese entrado a su Sala Común – por lo tanto, a su habitación – sin haberle dado la contraseña de ese mes. Sherlock seguramente la había  _deducido_.

Al entrar a su Sala Común, John saludó a algunos de sus compañeros que le enviaban miradas conocedoras y algunas sonrisas, una que otra compañera de casa reía tontamente mientras murmuraba con otra. John sentía el impulso de saltar de la torre de astronomía por la actitud de sus compañeros. Se comportaban como… bueno, como Hufflepuff.

John negó con la cabeza y corrió hasta su habitación.

Al entrar, no le sorprendió encontrarse con Sherlock en su cama leyendo un libro de, si su vista no le fallaba, Runas – el título escrito en runas era de mucha ayuda – y no reparó en su presencia hasta que se dejó caer en la cama con un nada elegante  _puf_.

—Dudo que me hayas avisado que venías sólo para leer sobre runas, así que escúpelo, Sherlock— declaró John mientras se estiraba en su cama, recargando su cabeza sobre su brazo izquierdo para quedar de frente a Sherlock.

Sherlock dejó su libro de lado y apuntó con su varita hacia las cortinas de la cama de John, cerrándolas y colocando un  _Muffliato_ y, sin decir nada más, sacó de debajo de la almohada de John una pequeña botella y un par de shots. John se sentó correctamente en su cama para quedar de frente a Sherlock y, sin verbalizar, preguntó de dónde había salido aquello.

—Oficina de Filch— respondió encogiéndose de hombros —es su culpa por no mantener lo que confisca a resguardo.

—Sí, claro— declaró con sarcasmo —y seguramente un  _Alohomora_  no tuvo nada que ver ¿verdad?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, John— pero la sonrisa petulante de Sherlock fue toda respuesta que John necesitó para tomar uno de los vasos y esperar.

—A todo esto— interrumpió John un segundo después —¿Qué estamos tomando?

—Licor de menta.

—De acuerdo— asintió John y permitió que Sherlock sirviera un poco en ambos shots. Sabía que no era correcto, pero a Sherlock nunca le podía negar nada – en parte porque era su amigo y en parte porque… bueno,  _eso_.

Cuando Sherlock terminó de servir, ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que John se aclaró la garganta, decidido a hacer al menos un brindis —Por nosotros.

—Por  _nosotros_ — respondió Sherlock, chocando su vaso contra el de John, mirándole como si quisiera hurgar en su mente, con un brillo en esos intensos ojos que John sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Pero debía estar imaginándolo todo, ¿no?

.

John parpadeó cuando las imágenes de la noche anterior se formaron en su mente, burlándose de su nula capacidad para el alcohol. Bueno, eso explicaba el por qué ambos habían quedado en la cama de John, y el Hufflepuff respiró aliviado cuando notó que ambos traían su ropa puesta.

Pero la tranquilidad de John no duró mucho tiempo cuando, aún dormido, Sherlock movió la cabeza hasta dejar al descubierto su cuello, mostrando un obvio chupetón en su piel. John ahogó un grito.

_Al primer trago le siguió un segundo y a éste un tercero hasta que la pequeña botella de licor quedó a la mitad de su contenido original._

— _John— Sherlock estaba recostado en la cabecera de la cama y John estaba a su lado, riéndose de una pequeña pieza de origami a la que estaban haciendo flotar._

— _¿Mm?— murmuró John mientras movía los dedos de sus pies al ritmo de una canción imaginaria._

— _Bésame— John casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y aún en su estado etílico, su mente disparó alertas sobre el significado tras esa palabra._

— _¿Qué?_

_Sherlock resopló exasperado, era como hablarle a un niño algo sencillo —John, no seas idiota._

— _¡Oye!_

— _Escúchame, quiero que me beses— dijo —Ahora._

— _¿Es uno de tus experimentos?— John sabía que el "besar" de Sherlock no era lo mismo para él y aunque no quería escuchar la respuesta, se obligó a aceptar lo que viniese de su amigo._

_Sherlock no contestó de inmediato, se quedó mirando fijamente a John, como si buscase algo – de nuevo, como si escarbara en su alma – y luego de unos segundos, sonrió, pero no respondió, sino que tomó de forma brusca la nuca de John para unir sus labios en un beso rudo, con sus dientes chocando – lo que le valió un gemido de dolor por parte de Sherlock al partirse su labio – y sonidos vergonzosos._

John se llevó la mano derecha a la boca – y casi se pica el ojo con su varita – cuando recordó.

—No puede ser— susurró. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era despertar a Sherlock.

_El primer beso había sido imprevisto, pero los que le siguieron fueron mejores. Sherlock se había sentado en el regazo de John y aprovechando su posición, el Hufflepuff había besado cada centímetro de la piel expuesta de Sherlock._

_En su mente nublada no había nada más en ese momento que Sherlock. Sherlock necesitaba ser amado y venerado, y John lo haría con gusto. Aún si se arrepentía al día siguiente por haber sido un experimento, disfrutaría de ese momento con Sherlock y lo conservaría en su mente por todo lo que restaba de su vida._

_John besó y mordió el cuello de Sherlock al descubrir que el Ravenclaw se estremecía bajo su toque precisamente en ese punto, donde su pulso era visible._

John observó con horror y fascinación la marca de Sherlock. John lo había hecho, con sus labios, en la piel de Sherlock.

Una parte de John se sentía maravillado al haberlo hecho, pero otra parte de él, la lógica, le gritaba que su amistad con Sherlock seguramente ya no iba a ser igual por lo que había hecho. Aún si era un experimento, John sabía que un beso distaba mucho de un chupetón – Sherlock no iba a perdonárselo.

— _John— su nombre dicho de tal forma encendió aún más la libido de John, cuyas manos viajaron por debajo de la camisa de Sherlock para acariciar su piel. La boca de Sherlock sabía a menta debido al licor, pero había también un sabor específico del Ravenclaw. John no podía ponerle nombre salvo 'el sabor de Sherlock'. John sabía que se volvería adicto a ese sabor._

_La mano de Sherlock se movió imperceptiblemente hasta el borde del pantalón del Hufflepuff y John supo que esa era su perdición._

Los recuerdos de lo que hicieron llegaron de golpe y John no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo. Resignación y vergüenza era lo que sentía en esos momentos; empero, no sentía remordimiento.

Tal vez Sherlock ya no quisiera ser su amigo, alejándolo por su osadía la noche anterior, o peor aún, haría como si nada hubiese pasado y seguirían tan amigos como siempre. La mente de John no concebía perder a Sherlock, pero no había salida. Iba a perderlo, de una u otra forma.

—John— la voz adormilada de Sherlock asustó a John quien dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar, Sherlock sonrió aún sin abrir los ojos —deja de pensar, es molesto cuando teorizas de forma incorrecta.

—P-pero qué-

—Qué elocuente, John— se burló Sherlock.

John frunció el ceño pero se tranquilizó al ver la sonrisa de Sherlock, sonrió de vuelta —Idiota— declaró —debí haberlo sabido. Era bastante-

—¿Obvio?— interrumpió Sherlock.

—Sí— John se sentó al borde de la cama, empujando a Sherlock hasta hacer espacio para él —eres un maldito cabrón. Todo era parte de tu plan ¿no?

—Lo era, sí.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste directamente? ¿Qué necesidad había de todo  _esto_?

—Aburrido, John— Sherlock se sentó y, en un gesto totalmente ajeno a su personalidad, juntó sus frentes hasta que sus ojos quedaron fijos en el otro. John bizqueó, notó el Ravenclaw —Además, es entretenido ver las etapas de tu razonamiento.

—Cabrón— soltó John con una sonrisa antes de besar a Sherlock por primera vez esa mañana, totalmente sobrios y con muchas ganas de volver a repetir lo de la noche anterior.

—John— llamó Sherlock cuando terminó el beso.

—¿Mm?— murmuró mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sherlock.

—Tengo hambre— John sonrió antes de dejar un beso en la nariz de Sherlock y levantarse. Él también tenía hambre, no precisamente de comida, pero Sherlock era su prioridad ahora y si él quería comer, comerían.

Sherlock se encaminó al baño del Hufflepuff – por suerte sus compañeros ya se habían ido al Gran Comedor – pero se detuvo a medio camino, vio por sobre su hombro a John y sonrió fatuo.

—John— cuando tuvo la atención del Hufflepuff, continuó —¿Quieres lavarme la espalda?

Sherlock no tuvo que repetirlo porque John dejó la cama en ese mismo instante, como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero, tomó una toalla extra y siguió al Ravenclaw al baño.

John no sabía lo que resultaría de aquello – Adivinación no era su materia favorita, gracias – pero sí estaba consciente de una cosa: su amistad cambiaría.

—John.

—¡Ya voy!

¿Lo mejor de todo? Es que cambiaría para mejor – mucho,  _mucho_  mejor.


End file.
